


Just Desserts

by ByAStream



Series: OTP: Falling Leaves [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baked Goods, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByAStream/pseuds/ByAStream
Summary: An offhanded comment from Tony leads to you and your loves going overboard with pumpkin spice.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson/Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Steve Rogers
Series: OTP: Falling Leaves [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951765
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: jbbarnesnnoble.tumblr.com

A bell over the door jingled as you made your way into the shop. Ashton’s maintained their original decor from the 40s, replacing things as needed once they were too worn out. The cashier smiled when she saw you, calling back to someone that you were there. A man with grey hair emerged from the back, a smile on his face when he saw you. 

“Ten gallons of pumpkin ice cream, freshly made,” Marcus said as he brought the containers out.

“Thanks Marcus. You know it won’t last long,” you replied. 

“Big party tonight?” he asked curiously. Marcus was the owner, the grandson of the original owners. You shook your head.

“No, just family dinner. My turn to bring desserts. I’ve been baking up a storm. Tony asked for and I quote “a ton of pumpkin pie” so, I’m simply delivering,” you said with a devious smirk. 

You, Sam, and Bucky had orchestrated the plan after Tony’s last prank. It had been an unexpected past time that had enraptured the team. Light hearted gags and pranks that took off some of the pressure and stress they still felt, even as they started moving toward handing over the reigns so they could enjoy family life. 

“I don’t want to know, do I?” Marcus asked. You laughed as you shook your head, thanking him before carrying the containers to your car. You were grateful for the freezer that was in your pantry, something you insisted on with Bucky’s appetite. It wasn’t uncommon for you to freeze meals so he could go grab something to heat up. 

The scent of cinnamon hit you when you walked in, along with the more subtle scents of the pumpkin pies. If Tony wanted a ton of pumpkin pie, who were the three of you to deny him? You entered the kitchen to see Sam pulling the last of the pies out of the oven. Another point of joy for all of you was having two ovens. Baking was a hobby that had started with Bucky. Having two ovens allowed for multiple food based endeavors at one time. 

Bucky was checking on the pumpkin spice cookies that were in the oven, while the icing settled on the ones that had already cooled. You smiled at the sight of them, working around each other, a kiss exchanged when they maneuvered around one another. Sam’s smile grew when he saw you in the archway that opened into the kitchen. 

“There she is. Let me grab those,” Sam said, taking the containers from you and heading into the pantry to put them into the freezer. You took stock of the desserts that were cooling. Several pumpkin pies, Bucky’s famous pumpkin spice cookies with cream cheese icing, two giant carafes filled with pumpkin spice hot chocolate, and then there was the ice cream. You had vanilla ice cream too, along with whipped cream and other toppings. If anything, it would be a good laugh and there would be plenty of leftovers for people to take home. 

“I think we’ve overdone it,” Bucky said, a grimace on his face as he looked around. You shook your head. 

“I’ll be surprised if there’s anything left by the end. Besides, Tony asked for a ton of pumpkin pie...we just delivered in an unusual manner,” you said with a shrug as Sam re-entered the room. 

“When you’re right, you’re right. Besides, this is a win all around,” Sam said as he grabbed one of the cookies to take a bit. 

It was a short time later that the three of you were loading up the red Radio Flyer wagon you had to drag the desserts over to Steve and Wanda’s. It was their turn to host the weekly Wednesday night dinner. The wagon had been a find at an estate sale the three of you had gone to one weekend when you were bored. You recalled it from your childhood, dragging it around the neighborhood sometimes. It helped when it came to bringing things to the others. 

“Did you three buy out a bakery?” Steve asked when he opened the door. 

“No. We made everything. Except the ice cream,” Bucky said, carrying the boxes of cookies into the Rogers-Maximoff home. Sam followed with the pies and you had the ice cream, after moving the wagon to the side of the walkway leading up to the door of the house. Steve helped you with carrying in the bag of ice cream and other toppings. 

“We should take the ice cream out right after dinner to let it soften,” you said as Steve took it to put into the freezer. He nodded in agreement before directing you to the living room where everyone was gathered while he and Wanda put the finishing touches on dinner. 

“Did you bring my pumpkin pie?” Tony teased when he and Pepper arrived with Morgan.

“Yes, as a matter of fact, we did,” you said with a smirk. Not long after that, everyone was called to dinner. 

Laughs were shared over dinner, with new stories about the week, old memories shared by Bucky and Steve, and the general antics that came from being around the group. When it came time for dessert, you went to grab one of the pies, setting it on the table. Tony raised an eyebrow at you.

“Don’t know if you three realize, but one pie is not enough for all of us. I believe I requested a ton,” Tony joked. You shared a look with Bucky and Sam before they headed to grab the rest, with Steve’s help. Seven pies, ten boxes of cookies, and ten gallons of pumpkin ice cream were set on the table, along with the fixings for whatever toppings people would want for their pie or ice cream.

“I gotta say, I see this as a win,” Tony said. With that, the room devolved into laughter once more. Once upon a time, nights like that were rare. Nights where the team could relax, have fun, and not have the weight of the world on their shoulders. And you wouldn’t change it for the world.

It was past midnight by the time the three of you made it home, your own leftovers tucked away in the refrigerator and freezer. The three of you collapsed into bed, exhausted and happy, curled around one another as you all drifted off. 


End file.
